


The Beginning

by Enigma13



Series: You Have Failed National City [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrowverse Crossover, F/F, Gen, More Kara in chapter 2, Oliver Queen & Lena Luthor Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Lena didn't know how she got talked into throwing a party for victorious superheroes, but it's been exhausting. She just wanted to rest in her office for a second, but she didn't know a certain vigilante would be waiting there with a proposition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my crazy idea that I don't know if anyone will like! So, I just couldn't help but see the likeness between Lena and Oliver: Both CEO billionaires. Both having bad family pasts. Both being hot. Anyway, I hope you like what I came up with! Enjoy!

Lena Luthor was having a good day. There’d been a League of Villains, or maybe some catchier name, led by her brother and mother in the name of killing Supergirl and Superman. Lena had assisted Kara and her cousin from the DEO, but that hadn’t been enough when the villains had captured Superman. Kara had come back in a panic, obviously worried for her cousin, pulled out a device and opened a weird wormhole type of breach. Lena had immediately believed all of Kara’s stories of interdimensional travel and watched in wander as Kara disappeared for one moment and reappeared with at least a dozen heroes from different earths. Lena had always known Kara could befriend everyone, but this seemed a tad ridiculous.

With the help of the other heroes, especially the Green Arrow and Heatwave, they were able to claim Superman back and then in a great battle that left Lena worried about Kara in the shape of a bumbling, sweaty mess, back at the DEO, they took down the teamed up villains who either turned to run or were captured and given to authorities. 

Then, as she came to learn, was usual after the team ups between the earths, they had a party. Lena didn’t know how Kara had gotten her agree to throw it at L-Corp, but those puppy dog eyes were not fair. So, that’s how she found herself in a party with heroes drinking and horsing around. She watched with some level of amusement as Heatwave tried to arm-wrestle Kara, whom was texting one handed on her phone not paying attention. But, Lena, while having had a good day where the one person she cared about was safe and having fun with her friends, was becoming exhausted and thought she’d take a respite up in her office for a moment before coming back down to mingle more.

What she did not expect was to walk into her office and see Oliver Queen standing there, looking at some of her personal affects on the wall. Lena had gotten along great with Oliver as soon as he’d come through the portal. He was analytical, non-trusting, and she came to learn had an eerily similar background to her. “Mr. Queen. Snooping?”

He didn’t even jump at the sound of her voice, letting her know that he was in complete control of his senses and that he wouldn’t have gotten caught unless he wanted to. “Just having some fond memories of being CEO myself, Ms. Luthor.”

“Please, just Lena. We did help save the world together.”

He turned and smiled, and Lena thought that Oliver still had the capability to be his old playboy self that she’d heard about, if he wished to. If Lena had been into men at all, she would have found that smile difficult to deal with indeed. “Then you’ll have to call me Oliver.”

Lena moved over to her desk, coming to sit in her chair. Oliver obviously wanted to talk to her or he wouldn’t have waited in her office and let himself be caught. “Well Oliver, what did you wish to speak to me about?”

He began to walk around the room, still looking at all the awards and degrees that she had on her walls. It was a typical business move so that misogynistic old men didn’t think that they knew more than she did. “There was a woman on my earth. She was a hero like us, but she died. Before she did, we had a conversation about mantles.”

Lena tilted her head at the man’s back as he continued to stalk the room. She steepled her hands and let him continue. “She didn’t want her mantle, what she stood for, to end with her. She tasked me with finding a new Black Canary, and I’ve done so. I’d like to think she’d be proud of my choice.”

“Dinah is very skilled. I’m sure your friend is very proud, wherever she is.”

Oliver threw a thankful smile over his shoulder before resuming his impassive face. “It got me thinking that mantles can mean a lot. When we find people with similar outlooks we should encourage it. You, Lena Luthor, and I are very similar.”

Lena let the silence hang over them, not sure how to take the last couple sentences of his speech. After a moment of seeing how she would react he gestured to one of her awards. “An archery champion from back in high school as well as a black belt that has a very special dialect of Malaysian on it. You’re a fighter Lena. You can do more good in the world than sit behind a desk.”

She raised an eyebrow and Oliver stopped himself. “Not that there is anything wrong with that. You can do both, is all I’m implying.”

She knew where this was going. She didn’t have multiple PhDs for nothing. Thinking back to high school, when she was shooting archery, and when she had been able to travel and spend time at a dojo learning different martial arts, she’d been at her happiest. At least until a bumbling, sunny reporter had burst into her life. It was a good break from all of the things she had to do as a Luthor. She didn’t have to worry about galas or which fork to use at dinner. Plus, as she thought about it, if what she guessed Oliver was trying to say was true, she didn’t disagree that she felt like she needed to do more than sit behind her desk. She had sat at the DEO trying to be helpful, while her family had wrecked the city and beat up her only friend. Her family had left a legacy and she could go about single-handedly wiping it out.

Lena stood and crossed in front of her desk, leaning back on it, crossing her arms. “Why don’t you come out and say it plainly, Oliver?”

Oliver crossed over to her and raised his hand, Lena almost thought he was going for a handshake, but then she caught sight of the dark green hood in his hand. “This Earth could do with a Green Arrow. It’s my mantle to pass on and I choose you, Lena.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reacts to Oliver's offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So I'm loving the Supergirl fandom right now, and despite me not liking the way the show is going I would like to tell you readers to not fear! For fanfiction will allay the ill for now and comic book shows put people in bad relationships all the time and they are only temporary so the character can hopefully grow! I have not lost faith and neither should you! :) Anyway, thought I'd post this and start working on the next part of this mini series by having Lena don the hood and have a run in with our favorite caped crusader, but that's next time ;) Enjoy!

Lena knew where Oliver had been going with this conversation, but to hear him put it so plainly still stunned her just the tiniest bit. She looked from the hood now held out to her, back to the eyes of the other billionaire. “Why me?”

He chuckled, pushing the hood into her hand as he began to back away from her personal space and pace once again. “You and I are similar, and I can see the way that you get when everyone else is allowed to go off and fight and you are stuck back at the DEO, or in your office.” He gives her a meaningful look. “I can see you worrying about Kara.”

She bit her lip. He wasn’t wrong about any of this, but what could she say? This was a ridiculous notion. He seemed to guess her thoughts as he held up his hands and smiled easily. “Like I said, this is your choice. I’m giving you the option, but you don’t have to take it if you don’t want.” He gestured to the hood, “But, call it an educated guess that you will.”

Lena felt herself nodding, her mind working a million miles an hour trying to think of what to do. Oliver seemed to know when to leave someone to their thoughts so he made his way for the door. He pulled it open and paused. “One last thing.” Lena glanced up from her staring contest with the green hood and raised an eyebrow. “If you decide this is something you want, tell Kara. I heard what went down with Winn and James when they kept Guardian from her.”

Lena’s chest filled with some semblance of panic. Oh God, Kara. Would she hate Lena if she chose to become the Green Arrow? Would she stop being her friend? Would she even understand why Lena wanted this? 

Oliver smiled. “Just remember its not Kara’s choice on what you do. It’s yours. If you feel the call, well, I’m sure she’ll come around. Just don’t keep it from her.”

“She would hate me if I did.” 

Oliver tilted his head, a fond smile coming onto his face. “I doubt that. She looks at you as if you hung the sun, which for her is a pretty big deal.” Lena chuckled a bit. “I’m not saying you should tell her for her sake, though that is another major reason. You should tell her because I made the mistake of not telling those that I loved about me for the longest time. It got lonely and it hurt to lie to everyone, especially to someone as close as your and Kara are. You don’t need that guilt on top of everything, especially given how much you care for Kara.”

Lena nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I’ll think about it.”

Oliver nodded. “Good.” Then his eyes darted to the elevator outside her office. He smiled. “Hello Kara.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she quickly moved to stuff the hood into her desk. She had just closed the drawer when Kara moved into view, smiling at Oliver. “I didn’t expect you up here. They’re waiting for you downstairs to go home.”

She watched Oliver give a kind, genuine smile to Kara, that girl could get them out of anyone, and then he bid them both goodbye with one last look over Kara’s head at Lena. 

“What were you and Oliver talking about?” Kara looked confused and tilted her head sideways, reminding Lena how much she could act like a golden retriever.

Lena gave a small smile, though knowing how Lena tended to act around the blonde it was probably one of those big smiles that she just couldn’t help. Just play it cool Lena.

“Nothing!” Damn. Lena cleared her throat trying to tone it down a bit. “We were just trading CEO tips. Plus, we are both billionaire heirs and have family legacies that we aren’t exactly proud of.” She gulped as she said the last part, thinking of the green hood now inside her desk and the boxes of tech that Oliver had mentioned in a warehouse. “We seem to be alike in a lot of ways.” Well, Lena wasn’t lying, technically. She needed to think about Oliver’s offer a lot more before she decided to worry Kara over it. 

She knew Kara toned down her super hearing and X-ray vision around her friends because she didn’t want to invade their privacy, so Lena hoped that her little stumble wouldn’t be seen as something that Kara would need to change that policy for. If she did, Lena was screwed. She breathed a sigh of relief when Kara didn’t even move her hand up to push her glasses down and do an X-ray scan of the room.

Kara gave her a weird look, seeming to weight the merits of Lena talking business with Oliver Queen. “Well, maybe business is done differently on his earth…” 

Lena bit her lip to keep from smiling too wide. “Oh? And here I was thinking about going multi dimensional with a branch of L-Corp there.”

She watched the blonde giggle happily and Lena knew she was smiling too widely now. Damn this lovable alien. After Kara had settled down she moved over and took Lena’s hand beginning to pull her downstairs. “Come on, you don’t want to miss the wormhole, I know you like science stuff, and you and Winn can geek out together again. I love watching it, you both are so adorable.”

That was a lot to process for Lena as she was forcibly dragged from her office. Kara thought she was adorable? Kara was holding her hand. Lena’s brain short-circuited a bit and she didn’t really come back to herself until she was already in the elevator. She looked down and realized that KARA WAS STILL HOLDING HER HAND. And as Kara pressed the button for the floor of the party, chattering away about how she’d finally gotten Mick to hug her goodbye. Lena couldn’t really pay attention to it. She was only thinking one thing: She really hoped her hand wasn’t sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys. I'm icameasahoplite on tumblr if you wanna come chat about my stories or prompt me or something. I've got 2 more supergirl ideas, one of which includes a buddy fic with Mick from Legends cause I loved his and Kara's interaction in the crossover!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Kara will be more in the next chapter, but the next installment in the series will be from Kara's point of view and the romance will come later! So, the story behind this idea was me simply thinking about the Arrowverse, wishing we had gotten to see more of the characters from Supergirl interact with people from the other shows and I thought of Lena and Oliver and BOOM! Plus, I had the cute picture of Kara flying as Supergirl and Lena in a Green Arrow outfit riding on her back shooting bad guys. How adorable right? Please leave a comment if you liked it or tell me what you thought!


End file.
